headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Invasion of the Bee Girls
| running time = 85 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = Unknown | gross revenue = Unknown | preceded by = | followed by = }} Invasion of the Bee Girls is an American independent feature film of the sexploitation, science fiction and horror genres. It was directed by Denis Sanders with a screenplay written by Nicholas Meyer. It was produced by Sequoia Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on June 1st, 1973. Invasion of the Bee Girls stars William Smith as Neil Agar, Anitra Ford as Doctor Susan Harris, Victoria Vetri as Julie Zorn, Cliff Osmond as Captain Peters, Wright King as Doctor Murger, Ben Hammer as Herb Kline, Anna Aries as Nora Kline, Andre Philippe as Aldo Ferrara, Sid Kaiser as Stan Williams, Katie Saylor as Gretchen Grubowsky and Beverly Powers as Harriet Williams. Plot It is 1974. Women are uniting under a feminist flag in support of a sexual uprising that men are losing. Where would a man find the answers to the bra-burning questions of the day? He'd go to the movies and see Invasion of the Bee Girls - an anti-feminist tract that takes on the private world of women, and exposes it for what it is: A terrible plot to take over the world! The bodies are piling up in Peckham, California as a number of mysterious male deaths go unaccounted for. The symptoms seem to be heart attacks brought on by strenuous sexual activity -- but how... and why? Special State Investigator Neil Agar (William Smith) is sent to find out, and soon finds himself caught up in a mysterious plot at the Brandt Research Center. What is the secret that lies at the heart of Dr. Susan Harris's strange laboratory? Why are the women around her so devoted to her strange experiments? And where can a man find love without risking his life? To Bee or not to Bee - that is the question! Invasion of the Bee Girls (1973); VHS home video packaging; HBO Home Video; Samuel Goldwyn Home Entertainment. Cast Production & Release * Invasion of the Bee Girls was filmed in Santa Clarita, California. IMDB; Invasion of the Bee Girls (1973); Filming locations. Cast & Crew * Actor Andre Philippe, who plays Aldo Ferrara, is credited as Andre Phillippe in this film. * Actress Katie Saylor, who plays Gretchen Grubowsky, is credited as Katie A. Saylor in this film. * Actor Al Bordighi, who plays Herm, is credited as Al Bordiggi in this film. * Actress Susan Player, who portrays a girl, is credited as Susie Player in this film. * Actor Herb Robins, who plays a redneck, is credited as Herb Robbins in this film. * Actor Gregory White, who plays another redneck, is credited as Gregg White in this film. * Actress Rene Bond, who plays one of the Bee ladies, is credited as Renee Bond in this film. * Actress Kathy Hilton, who plays another Bee lady, is credited as Cathy Hilton in this film. * Actress Colleen Brennan, who plays a naked Bee girl riding a motorcycle, is uncredited for her participation in this movie. * Actor Christopher Geoffries, who plays a man on a motorcycle, is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor Lynn Lemon, who plays a minister at a funeral, is uncredited for his participation in this film. Notes & Trivia * Invasion of the Bee Girls and Graveyard Tramps (1973) redirects to this page. * The setting for this film is Peckham, California, which is a fictional location. It is unclear whether Peckham is just the city or also the county name. * Tagline: "They'll love the very life out of your body!" * In the United Kingdom, Invasion of the Bee Girls was released under the title Graveyard Tramps. * This is the first professional acting work for Katie A. Saylor. * Actress Katie Saylor is also known for playing a half-alien/half-Atlantean named Liana on the short-lived NBC television series The Fantastic Journey. * As odd as this may be to believe, screenwriter Nicholas Meyer is also the man who wrote the script for Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. External Links * * * Invasion of the Bee Girls at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:1973/Films Category:June, 1973/Films Category:Sequoia Pictures